paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blizzard
Blizzard belongs to Tundrathesnowpup- also known as Musicalmutt2 on deviantart Blizzard was the first born- he was the biggest and the strongest; born a few hours before Tundra was. He had taken up most of the nutrients and left Tundra the little runt, always pushing her away when it was feeding time when they were babies. Blizzard's owner,Duncan, is a bully that goes to school with Alex, and while he was given a home, he found out that Tundra was living out on the streets, which gave Blizzard more reason to pick on her and tease her. One day both the pups were on Jake's mountain, spending the day up there to celebrate the first real snow day that Adventure bay had that winter. Blizzard was chucking snowballs at Tundra, and even some ice chunks, causing her to yelp and cry. He took joy in making Tundra cry, and was chucking more and more until he heard a sudden rumble. An avalanche had been triggered and caught him in the blow. He managed to hide under a ledge of a cliff, but some icicles that had been hanging fell and trapped him there. He reluctantly barked and yelped for help- his paws too cold to dig against the thick ice. He noticed that the PAW patrol came to help him, not sure which pups; since the ice was blurring his view, but he was relieved seeing the ice being chipped away. Once the ice was gone, he got angry. He saw Tundra, holding a big, sharp stick in her jaws while the rest of the PAW patrol was out checking if anyone was hurt or trapped. He growled, angry to have been saved by his younger sister. what made his blood boil more was the fact that the PAW patrol actually wanted her to JOIN. Her? a RUNT? Ridiculous! He holds a serious grudge and is extremely jealous of Tundra since this incident, being incredibly hostile and intimidating towards her whenever he sees her, trying to make her look bad in front of the team; but always somehow getting himself into trouble or making himself look like the fool. When he is older, he mellows out a bit and tries to be a bit more tolerant- even finds a mate named Avalanche and they have three pups- adopting in a fourth. Blizzard is a lot more brotherly, and even has a good relationship with Tundra now, trying to make up for the three years he spent being a major pain in the tail. Though he's still not as tolerant of her mate and some of the other boys on the PAW Patrol. A gray and white husky with ice blue eyes, dark gray paws and black collar. When he gets married to Avalanche, He gets a golden "A" with a small engraving of two paw prints on the side Blizzard pushy and rude and doesn't like it when he doesn't get his way. He is constantly trying to get in Tundra's way and tries to intimidate her. He doesn't like it when people try to act nice towards them, and normally results in teasing and pushing people around. He gets angry very easily As an adult, he still has a bit of a temper problem, but has actually mellowed out enough to where he only snaps when he's pushed to his limit Young Blizzard: Anthony Ghannam- voice of young Ronno in Bambi 2 ''(except maybe a tad bit deeper) Older Blizzard: James Cromwell- Voice of Professor Callaghan in ''Big Hero 6 Family: *He remembers very little about his mother and father; but he takes after his father in personality, but more of his mother in looks. He meets his father again in Pups and the walk down memory lane *Glacier - Father *Snowdrop - Mother (deceased) *Avalanche- Mate *Snowstorm- Son *Iris- daughter-in-law *Arctic- daughter *Ash- son-in-law *Antarctica- daughter *Jay- son-in-law *Diego- grandson *Icicle-granddaughter *Frost- granddaughter *Luke- grandson *Raeven- granddaughter *Snow- adopted son *CJ- daughter-in-law *Tundra - Sister *Rocky- Brother-in-law *Sage - Nephew *Summer - niece-in-law *Bear - Great-nephew *RJ -Great-nephew *Scarlet - Great-niece *Aurora -Niece *Shadow - Nephew-in-law *Midnight - Great-nephew *Silhouette - Great-niece *Tide - Great-nephew *Borealis - Great-nephew *Dusk - Great-nephew *Winter - Niece *Ace - Nephew-in-law *Breeze - Great-niece *Clarity - Great-niece *Cayo- Great-nephew *Icee - Half-sister *Andrew - Brother-in-law *Andrea -Niece *Cody - Nephew-in-law *Bruno - Great-nephew *Beau - Great-nephew *Brianna - Great-niece *Bailey - Great-niece *Cameron -Nephew *Slushie -Niece *Snowcone -Niece *Boulder - Nephew-in-law *Chocolate - Great-nephew *Chip - Great-niece *Brownie - Great-niece *Bleu - Half-brother *Snowy -Half-sister *Sapphire - sorta like a stepmom I guess? *Dash - Uncle, Mother's brother *Opal- Aunt *Sport - Cousin *Ocean - Cousin(by Marriage) *Max - Second-cousin *Serenity - Second-cousin *Oliwia - Second- cousin *Rain - Second-cousin *Leo- Uncle, Father's brother *Lyrica- Aunt *Lyla - Cousin *Lia - Cousin *Elmina - Cousin *Hail - Cousin *???- Aunt, Mother's sister *???- Uncle *Everest- Cousin *???- Unnamed Cousin *??? Unnamed Cousin *???Unnamed Cousin *Kaylen- cousin *Larson- cousin-in-law *Gilda- second cousin *Tavi- second cousin *Alto- second cousin *Soprano-second cousin *Vevila-second cousin Fears: *Death, Heights, Pitch-black darkness Random: *Since he was adopted, he had become more rude and cold, thanks to his owner, Duncan. *Until he became an adult, Duncan was his only friend. *He normally hates mixed breeds, but since his nieces and nephews are mixed breeds, and even his own adopted son, he eventually lets that hatred fade away. * He's an hour older than Tundra (He shares her birthday of January 8th) * As an Adult he has a huge soft spot for the puppies, more so for his true biological nieces and nephews and his own pups, although he does like and care about the others, he'd go to the grave for his blood relatives. But that doesn't stop him from risking himself for the other pups as well. * In the crackships series, Blizzard is dating Goliath, and Blizzard is the one that carries and has their two daughters * Believe it or not, before Blizzard was adopted, he and Tundra actually got along really well. The two would play together and were close friends, but once he was adopted, Duncan's influence corrupted him into being a bully. Stories by me Present Day: *Pups and the Avalanche *Pups Go on a Date *Pups and the Sled Race *Pup Pup Fright Night *Pups make a reunion Future Generation: *Pups and the Big Proposal *Pups make a Special Delivery(mentioned) * Pups and the Kidnap Caper *Melting the frost away *Pups and the walk down memory lane *Pups and the Caffeine Craziness Stories by me not fitting with storyline: *You gotta know you're Wanted (mentioned) Stories by others *Pawbusters *Blizzard's Soul Mate *Blizzard's Soul Mate (Bloopers) *The Puppy King (Part one) *The Puppy King (Part three) *Betrayal and Forgivness Part 1 *Betrayal and Forgivness Part 2 *Betrayal and Forgivness bloopers *Pups Trouble Through Time Character Movelist *Pups Trouble Through Time Cutscenes. *Many Ways to Drown *Brutus vs. Blizzard *Battle of the Bands *Tundra and Dusty *Toughen Up, Puppies! *Toughen Up, Puppies! (1) (mentioned) *The chronicles of Pawnia *Pups Meets World *The Party *Pups and Blizzard *Vote for Rubble *Pup Story 2 *Puponicle *Pups Surf The Waves *PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay's Most Wanted *Rocky and Rubble *Tangled (PAW Patrol) *My Lullaby (PAW Patrol Version) *PAW Patrol/Rio *Pup's Grand Battle *Pups have an "Icee" day *Boot to the head- Paw patrol version *Pups and the flu *A PAW Patrol Christmas Carol *The Nutcracker *(Paw patrol) Pokemon: Road to Champion! *Arctic Love *Blizzards birthday *Pups and the Candy Poisoning Mystery *PAW Patrollin' Puppy Rangers Collaboration stories with other users: *The Big Mix Up *Like Champ Like Son Daddy rocky is not pleased.png|gettting pinned by Rocky after taking his pups grumpy butt.png|All grown up Blizzards.png|doodle dump- making fun of tundra Avalanche.png|Blizzard's mate, Avalanche Big girls don t cry paw patrol by axelpup101-d7wp5qb.jpg|"Leave her alone!" gift art from AxelPUP101 Not your ordinary family by xxpastawolfiartistxx-d82hz93.png|Gift from XxPastaWolfiArtistxX on Deviantart What could have been.jpg|Gift by DJ-Doxie on Deviantart "What could have been" 640px-Image.jpg|Elsa doesn't like Blizzard- by Chandlerscout Rocky punch.png|an old sketch I did back a lotta months ago (during like the beginning of Like Champ Like Son) that i didn't color yet, but Gman wanted Rocky punching Blizzard and knocking him out while Tundra cheered IMG 20150506 171653.jpg|young Tundra and Blizzard with their parents before the accident made by Pipthepuplover All of the puptags!.jpg|Awesome gift from Mackie!! So many badges! :0 SRB Final Battle.png|Rocky vs Blizzard drawn by Jon leave her alone.png|Redraw of the first sketch i drew of Blizzard- Rocky stands up for Tundra~ Blizzard.png|Blizzard's initial "reference" drawn January 27, 2014 PAWPatrolFanonWikiAwardsOCNominee-0.jpg|Blizzard was a nominee for the wiki awards Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Fanon Category:Bully Category:Reformed Characters Category:Relatives Category:Older Sibling Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Tundra's Family Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Brother Category:Older Brother Category:Husky Category:Civilian character Category:Siberian Husky Category:Characters with a deceased parent